Festive
by chibinoyume
Summary: Set mid-season 1. Some mistletoe mysteriously finds its way into SIOC, and the tradition attached to it certainly is one of the things Jane Doe remembers from her past life. Jane/Kurt


**Author's note:** Written for the Blindspot Holiday activity over on Tumblr. Set early mid-season 1 (before 1x10) because I'm on a S1 rewatch and they're awkward and adorable and their level of chemistry is insane. It probably wouldn't be winter in those days, but let's ignore it for now, shall we?

* * *

**Festive**

It was just going to be a kiss on the cheek.

Whose idea was to put mistletoe in the conference room? It seemed like a sexual harassment complaint waiting to happen. Kurt hadn't noticed at first, it was so early and he was focused on his laptop, the table scattered with documents. Someone entered the room, wanting him to sign some paperwork. He noticed the woman looked up, seemingly embarrassed, and quickly escaped as soon as he was done signing, like she was afraid of something. _Weird._ Curiosity piqued, he looked up.

That's when he saw it: mistletoe.

Before Kurt could stand up and yank the damn thing off, he saw Jane exiting the elevator, her eyes surveying the room, probably looking for him. As he kept his eyes on her, he wondered how was it that he always seemed to _feel_ whenever she entered a room. She spotted him within a few seconds, and he returned her smile, realizing she seemed to have an ease to find him fairly quickly, too.

As she closed the door behind her, her eyes immediately went from his face to the colorful ribbon that tied together the mistletoe above his head, and she faltered in her step. Hurriedly, she kept walking and took a seat next to him.

"Uh... good morning" she said, forcing her eyes back to his face, seeming a little flustered.

A slow, knowing smile started to form on his lips, and Jane avoided his eyes. She had clearly arrived with the intention to tell him something, but it looked like her thoughts were going in a different direction.

"Morning, Jane." Kurt knew he shouldn't, but he was suddenly glad he hadn't had time to dispose of that damn mistletoe, if only to see the light blush that tinted her cheeks. She certainly seemed to remember what the tradition was about.

Jane cleared her throat, collecting her thoughts. "So… are you feeling _really_ festive, or what?" she chuckled awkwardly, nodding to the space above his head.

He didn't expect her to call him out on it, and was momentarily at a loss for words. A little embarrassed, he felt the sudden urge to clarify that this was not his idea, but then she was looking at him again, her eyes big and nervous and expectant and the words just died on his lips. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, tease her back, but then thought better of it. He should get back to work and on with his day, and yank the damn thing off the ceiling. It was inappropriate, it was tempting and she was an FBI asset, she was Taylor. It couldn't, _shouldn't_ happen.

But the movement had made her eyes flicker not so briefly to his lips and his rational side was eclipsed by desire, especially when she bit her lower lip and kept giving him her undivided attention. It was giving him all the wrong ideas, making his resolve weaken. Those eyes were going to be the death of him, the way she breathed, the way she moved, her lips…

Kurt decided that he'd just give her a kiss on the cheek, a compromise, perfectly friendly, before his imagination kept running away from him or he lost his window to do anything at all. Or worse, that she'd just go for it.

But that's exactly what she did. Jane Doe was no coward.

The moment he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, she let out a shaky breath. While he was still there, his mouth on her skin for longer than he should have, congratulating himself for being close to her but _oh_ _so appropriate_, Jane turned her head slightly and kissed the corner of his mouth.

His eyes fell closed and he could have sworn his heart stopped beating, just for a second. It didn't take more than that. All his good intentions evaporated, his hands finding her face blindly as his mouth found hers, inexplicably soft, warm, inviting. His lips parted and she grew bolder, pulling at the collar of his shirt to feel him closer.

If he were more in control of his thoughts, he would probably be listing all the reasons why this shouldn't happen… or at least why it shouldn't happen _here_, but feeling how her fingertips dug into the back of his neck, pushing him against her, how she licked his lips, how her eagerness matched his own, all he could think of was _Jane, yes, finally_. He got lost in the sensation of his hands on her hair and her skin, his mouth on hers, taking everything she would give.

When they took a second to breathe, his head still spinning, he vaguely thought that his apartment wasn't that far from her safe house.

_Within walking distance, actually. _

Even if he knew shouldn't have, his thoughts were invaded with the possibility of _her_ and _them_ and _starting points_ and then he wasn't thinking at all. Because she grabbed his collar and kissed him again.

It was lucky it was so early in the morning, because the walls were made of glass.

Not that either of them seemed to remember that.

* * *

**Author's note:** Heyy. First fic I write in over 8 years. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
